fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 403
Erza vs. Kyôka is the 403rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Erza and Kyôka's battle continues, with the Demon using her Curse to force extreme pain onto Erza and her friends. Grounded, Erza is left at Kyôka's mercy, and soon loses her five senses to the Tartaros woman. However, as Kyôka vows to have Erza live out a life of despair, Erza stands and punches her, stating that having the light inside her taken is true pain; so long as that remains, Erza claims to not have any fear at all. Summary Armadura Fairy slashed to pieces, Erza quickly Requips into her Black Wing Armor to take Kyôka down before Face (now more rapidly preparing to fire) goes off. Confident in herself due to the triggering of her Etherious Form, Kyôka brags about her increased power and swiftly dodges all of Erza's incoming attacks, vowing that she will see E.N.D. revived for the sake of her guild. Erza replies that she is wrong in wanting to see the world of Magic at an end, and tells the Demon that by giving up her life she is essentially not choosing to see her goals through; Kyôka, enraged even further by these words, proceeds to utilize her Curse to zap everyone in the room with her powers, sending them to the floor writhing in pain. Erza, also grounded by this move, shakes in fear as Kyôka explains that she has made their sense of pain go as high as it can. The Demon demonstrates by blowing a breath of air at Erza's shoulder, and the redhead responds by screaming aloud as her comrades also fight back the extreme agony they are concurrently experiencing. Unable to do anything, Erza's friends watch on as the Demon slams Erza into the ground with her feet and tears off her armor, deciding that she will use her Curse to its full potential and remove all of Erza's five senses until she knows nothing but despair. The task done, a nearly lifeless Erza lies unresponsive as Kyôka continuously beats her, the Demon screaming that she will never kill her so that Erza can live with her soul slowly being torn away. However, as the Demon continues her torture, Erza suddenly whispers back that she can see a light, and, trembling, stands as she states that there will always be a light within her that can never be taken. Requipping into her hakama, Erza screams that her current state isn't worthy of the name pain and that she has nothing to fear, simultaneously upper-cutting Kyôka with a harsh punch. Pushed back, Kyôka glares at the Fairy Tail Mage as Erza states that true pain is losing the inner light that guides her. Characters in Order of Appearance #Kyôka #Erza Scarlet #Happy #Panther Lily #Lector #Frosch #Minerva Orland #Mirajane Strauss Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka: Rematch Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *** |Za Naito}} Curses used * Abilities used * *Hand-to-hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Whip Talons (鞭爪 Muchizume) Armors used * |Arumadura Fearī}} * * Navigation